


Stay Here

by dean_belongs_to_sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is 22, Frottage, M/M, bastard!john, hurt!Dean, pre-Stanford era, sam is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_belongs_to_sammy/pseuds/dean_belongs_to_sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was leaving for Stanford tomorrow..<br/>Dean and John have now known about his departure for a week.<br/>Needless to say, they weren’t taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

 

Sam was leaving for Stanford tomorrow..

Dean and John have now known about his departure for a week.

Needless to say, they weren’t taking it well.

Sam tried to explain that his going to college wasn’t him walking out on his family. He could hunt with them on holidays. They could come visit him when they were in the area. These pleas fell on deaf ears.

There was a lot of shouting wherever they went. What little things they had were being thrown and broken. John shouted at Sam, saying he was abandoning his family. Sam shouted back that he never wanted this life to begin with. John hit Dean, saying this was all his fault. Dean never said a word.

Sam was packing his bags, well, bag. The Winchesters were known for travelling light. He had a train to catch the next morning and he knew he would have to leave undetected. 

John had left an hour ago, to a bar, Sam presumes. John told Sam that if he wasn’t there the next day, he never wanted to see Sam again. He closed the door on Sam and the fact was, it hurt like a bitch. Sam was good at his tough facade. He had been keeping it up since he hit puberty but John was still his dad. A shitty dad, yes, but he was Sam’s dad.

And Dean. Dean had been staring at Sam from the chair in the corner, tears welling up in his eyes. Sam knew that Dean was furious but instead of leaving in a fury like their dad, Dean just spent all his time looking at Sam now. Like he didn’t know when or if he’ll ever see him again. And hell if that didn’t hurt more than John’s reprimanding.

Sam knew what was going on in Dean’s head. He always did. Dean was trying to see where he went wrong. Trying to carry the weight of Sam’s betrayal on his own shoulders. And Sam couldn’t convince him otherwise. He tried telling Dean over the course of the past week that the hunting life just wasn’t for him and Dean just wouldn’t accept it.

So, he would dowhat any good little brother would do.

He would make Dean hate him.

After storing his duffle bag of essentials away, he walked over to Dean who hadn’t moved in the last hour.

"I have to go, you know."

Silence.

"I honestly have no other choice."

Still no response.

“You've left me no choice.”

"What the fuck, do you mean, Sam?! What, was I not caring for all your bitchy needs?! Did I suddenly become not enough for you, princess?!”

Sam steeled himself. This was the only way to stop Dean from his self-loathing.

"You were never enough."

"The hell, Sam?! All I’ve ever done in life is care for you! Take care of you! Take care of little Sammy. And now you’re leaving? Just like that. Forget 18 years of fighting together? Being together? Looking out for one another? And for what, some preppy college who offered you a bit of money?” Dean was out of breath, chest heaving and lips quivering. Somewhere along the line, Dean had backed Sam up into a wall, his shouting and lashing forcing Sam to step away.

Sam’s brain was stuck on his words. This had been the reaction he had been hoping for but he hadn’t been ready for how much it struck home. So, he decided to go with Plan B. Make Dean utterly disgusted with him. Force him to leave Sam in horror.

Before he had a chance to think it over, he grabbed Dean’s neck and smashed his lips with Dean’s. He knew he had the strength to restrain his elder brother and used all the power he possessed to keep Dean there. To force Dean to acknoledge what was happening.

After a moment or two, he felt Dean relaxing into him, melding his body to fit his. Sam was not expecting that at all. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what was more surpring- that dean was letting this happen, or that Sam himself didn’t mind it. In fact, Sam was enjoying the intimacy. He felt so distant from Dean recently. The only times they shared a honest moment now was after a life-or-death situation in a hunt.

Sam felt gravity tilting and moaned into the kiss as Dean licked inside his mouth and layed him on the bed, crawling on top of him. Some part of Sam wondered how they had ended up in that position, having just been across the room just seconds ago, but he was too blissed out to care. 

Dean let out a needy whimper as he grinded his hips against Sam and he was suddenly painful aware of his own straining erection. 

Dean was now completely gone, rutting the bulge of his pants against Sam’s matching erection as he kissed down Sam’s neck. Sam had his hands on the back of Dean’s thighs, trying to get more of the sweet friction. Letting out heady little sounds, Sam tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to Dean who was now sucking large dark hickeys into it.

'Ah, he's claiming me.' a little voice in his head whispered.

And he knew he shouldn’t let him. Because if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

Sam flipped Dean onto his back, legs wrapped around Sam’s hips, as he grinded against him, hard and fast. After a few thrusts they were both coming in their jeans, Sam biting into the meat of Dean’s shoulder as they both whispered each other’s name.

Sam collapsed next to Dean, chest heaving heavily as he came down from his haze. When he tried to go get out of the messy pants, Dean rolled over onto Sam and grabbed his waist.

"Stay."

"Just wanted to get out of these pants, Dean"

"No. Stay here."

Sam sighed as he let himself relax back onto the bed. Honestly, he didn’t really mind the mess in his jeans. It was like a friendly reminder of what just conspired. He let his fingers run through Dean’s short hair now glistening with sweat.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

When Dean woke up the next day, Sam was already gone.

When Dean got Sam back from Stanford with the news of their father’s disappearance, they never brought up what had happened that one forbidden night.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter:  
> dean-belongs-to-sammy.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests on here as well as on tumblr so lemme know if you want to read something and I'll think it over


End file.
